The present invention relates to playground apparatus, and in particular to a swing apparatus which may be used by a person confined to a wheelchair.
In recent years, there has been an increasing awareness of the needs of physically and/or mentally handicapped persons. For example, whereas in the past there has been segregation of able-bodied and disabled children in schools, recently there has been a move towards integrating handicapped persons into the general community. Schools designated xe2x80x9cspecialxe2x80x9d have been established to permit both disabled and able-bodied children to coexist in an environment that is beneficial to both groups. Disabled children experience an environment that is similar to that which they will experience outside of school. Able-bodied children are given a chance to mingle with the physically disabled and become familiar with and understand various disabilities and the associated problems with which the disabled must contend.
Whilst there are many playgrounds available for use by able-bodied people, little consideration appears to have been given to the provision of playground facilities for persons confined to a wheelchair. Most playground equipment is made for able-bodied people and, in spite of the desire of disabled people to participate in playground activities, they are generally not able to do so due to a lack of suitable recreational equipment.
The present invention is directed to providing swing apparatus which may be used by a person confined to a wheelchair and the object of the present invention is to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to at least provide a useful alternative.
A first aspect of the present invention provides a swing apparatus for persons confined to a wheelchair, said swing including:
a body adapted to accommodate a wheelchair, said body including a platform adapted to carry said wheelchair, and one or more walls extending upwardly from said platform.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a swing apparatus for persons confined to a wheelchair, said swing including:
a body adapted to accommodate a wheelchair, said body including a seat positionable between a first position to provide seating for a user, and a second position which allows for accommodating a wheelchair.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a swing apparatus for persons confined to a wheelchair, said swing including:
a body adapted to accommodate a wheelchair;
a ramp so as to permit access to the body by a person confined to a wheelchair, one end of said ramp adapted to be attached to the ground, and a second end of the ramp adapted to be releasably attachable to said body so as to enable wheelchair access to said body.
A fourth aspect of the present invention provides a swing apparatus for persons confined to a wheelchair, said swing including:
a body adapted to accommodate a wheelchair;
said body including a retaining means for securing said wheelchair in position with respect to said body, said retaining means being mounted on a movable mounting so as to facilitate positioning of said mounting with respect to said wheelchair.